Random
by Destiney Hope
Summary: this is not one of my best and i suck@summerys but this is the random stuff our GF crew get up to when there is a power cut no flames and remember its ment to be random


Randomness

**Disclamer: I dont own GF If i did it would be a lot more random.**

It all began with a power cut. one minuet every thing was as normal as you could get and the next the lights went out ,the power closed down all over Genisis and every one was was in the dark.

**MEI**

Mei had been doing her hair when her hair dryer fizzed out leaving her with partly wet hair."Oh brilliant!" she said as the lights went off all over Genesis. Now not only did Mei have wet hair she had a huge bruise from walking into her bedside table when she was trying to find her bed. After a few minuets of nothing happening i.e the lights coming back on she decided to go find out what was going on.

"OUCH!" she yelled as she walked into the door frame "is this punishment for not being a better person!?" she inquired of no one in particular. so with a sore nose,bruised leg and wet hair she continued down the hall to D'Joks room.................

**D'JOK**

D'Jok had been watching football when the t.v turned off leaving him on a cliffhanger as Warren was about to score."Oh fantastic!" he said as the lights went off all over Genesis. Now D'Jok had no football and no light and he fell over a chair as he went to bang on the holo t.v and being a holo t.v his hand went right through it smaking againt the wall behind .

"am I being punished for being over competitive with Sinedd?!" he inquired of the chair he had fallen over which he thought contained Micro-ice but really only contained a clothes dummy "Micro-ice?" D'Jok said "Micro-ice?"he shook the dummy whos head fell off.D'Jok let out a girly shreak and ran to the door where he collided with "Mei , i've killed Micro-Ice" but what D'Jok didnt know was.........................

**Micro-ice&Yuki**

Micro-ice and Yuki had been out for a walk when the power shut down leaving them in the dark "Oh Awsome!" they said at the same time as the lights went off all over genesis. Micro-ice had snuck away from D'Jok the first chance he got ,to be with Yuki for there date which was at a great little place Micro-ice hade found the day before. They had been on the way to it when the power had shut off "OUCH!" Micro-ice yelled as he walked into a tree making Yuki collapse laughing, making it hard for her to get back up.

"Is this punishment for falling in love with Yuki?!" He yelled at the tree rubbing his nose making a now standing Yuki fall over when he took a step back "sorry Yuki" he said helping her up again. Yuki who was still in stitches from the tree incident only giggled in reply, till a crack of a twig silenced both of them. They looked up to see Kernor up the tree anger in her eyes .she lept at Micro-ice and Yuki but was stopped by a half human half horse who had appeared out of nowhere kicking Kernor to kingdom come. "Hi i'm Frenze" he said

"I'm Micro-wave...er Micro-ice and this is Yuri .....er...Yuki" after weird intro's had been made frenze offerd to give them a ride to there hotel. " i wonder what Rocket and Tia are doing" Yuki said but what she didnt know was..............................

**Rocket&Tia**

Rocket and Tia had been busy with other_ activitys _when the power cut out "Oh perfect!" Rocket groand as the lights went out all over genesis. "OUCH!" Tia screamed as she hit her head of the headboard of Rockets bed .Rocket on top of her burst out laughing causing Tia to lose her temper and shove him out of the bed. He hit his head of the bead side table and moaned in pain.

"are we being punished for having under age sex!?" Rocket and Tia said at the same time rubbing there heads . Both burst out laughing when they heard Mei scream about her hair dryer and a few seconds later they heard D'Jok scream about "killing Micro-ice" and they started laughing again but stooped whaen they saw two floating tennis balls coming closer . Tia grabbed the bedside lamp and was about to hit them when they started talking and thats when they realised it was a thing and not floating tennis balls. "Dont hit dobby miss" they said causing Tia to scream and grab her clothes of the floor and put them on quickly before the whatever saw her birthday suit Rocket did the same for he had a sneaking suspision this this thing could see in the dark they were just about to ask it why it was here or what it was when...........................

**Thran&Ahito**

Thran had been on the computor when the power shorted out "Oh great!" he said as the lights went out all over geneisis. now hed never figure out the secret to cure Narcolepsy (sleep disorder.3 guesses to who has that) Ahito who had been sleeping chose that moment to wake up and since the lights had been on when he fell asleep he imeadiatly feared the worst "I'm blind!" he yelled getting up off the bed.

"am i being punished for sleeping to much!!?" he said . Thran shook his head it was really worth having Ahito as a brother just for this "no your not blind its a power cut" he said thinking it was better to tell him then to let him go around thinking he was blind even if it would be funny. It was a unanimous desision to go find the others but something outside the window made them stop .It as Lurr with murder in his eyes and heart(if he has one). Forgetting all sense of dignity Ahito lept comicly into Thrans arms which saved Thran all the trouble of trying to jump into Ahitos. Lurr brought his fist onto the window causing it to break and Thran to drop Ahito ,who scrambled to his feet and both of them ran out of the room , down the hall jumping over D'Jok and Mei who were on the floor and into the conference room . Lurr followed them in and just as he had hoped ther was no way out. But what he didnt count on was Warren turning up in a grey robe and wizards hat carrying a staff and to start chanting a spell of some sort.

"you shall not pass" he said slamming the staff down causing the floor to break and Lurr to fall. but as he was falling he unfurled his long tounge wrapping it round Warrens ankles and pulling him down into the hole as well.

Just at that moment the lights came on and the rest of the snow kids came in and saw the hole in the floor they looked like they were going to say something then Micro-ice yelled "WHO WANTS TO GO FOR PIZZA!!!!"

"YEH!!!!" every one else shouted leaving it to Jado to clean up the mess.


End file.
